


Day to Day

by Macx



Series: The 2nd Series: V. Legacy [5]
Category: The Magician
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/pseuds/Macx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a tag to Desperate Measures</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day to Day

written by Laura Boeff

 

  
Ace waited patiently, sitting on the bed, one hand scratching Zina’s ear unthinkingly. The shower had kicked out a little while ago and now it was just a matter of waiting till his partner decided to come out.  
 Ace smiled. He knew Cosmo was hiding a bit from him. Taking a break from his mother-henning. The smile widened. Ace felt no recriminations about his mother-henning. Cosmo needed it, whether he liked that fact or not.  
 *Not like* was definitely the fact. Cosmo hated needing someone to do the most mundane of things. Sure, the teen could walk and move about, albeit stiffly. But the doctors had severely limited what he could do beyond that. And the healing injury itself saw to it that Cosmo followed those restrictions. The brutally rendered muscle tissue still healing despite the fact Cosmo’s lung was whole again.  
 But, pain or not, Cosmo hated being dependent. He couldn’t even undress without help, just lacking the dexterity of getting his shirt and bandages off. That, and Ace would pitch a fit if he tried it by himself. Cosmo did *not* need to end up back in the hospital dealing with pulled stitches.  
 The door to the bathroom opened and Ace reflexively offered a smile. Cosmo did not return it, limping into the room a towel wrapped around his waist. Not looking at his older partner Cosmo sat gingerly and took the pants that had been laid out, carefully sliding them on, standing unsteadily as he finished. Ace fought the urge to help, to offer a balancing hand as Cosmo teetered. His younger partner was annoyed enough at his own infirmity, no need to make it any worse then it was.  
 Once done Cosmo sat back down, scrubbing a hand across his face.  
 "Morning, Ace," he finally said.  
 "Morning, Cosmo. How ya feeling?"  
 The look he was flashed said it all. In pain. Annoyed. Tired of being weak. Ace reached out and patted one shoulder.  
 "You are getting better, partner," Ace assured.  
 Cosmo shook his head. "Not fast enough," he muttered, carefully laying on his side, exposing the large injury. Every morning the healing wound needed to be re-wrapped after Cosmo’s shower. Given Cosmo couldn’t reach the injury with both hands the duty fell to Ace.  
 Ace didn’t mind at all as he brought over the first aid kit. As with every time he saw the healing wound, he had to squelch the hurt; the distant anger that would rise. This was what one mad man had done to his friend. This was the reminder Cosmo would have of his ordeal for the rest of his life.  
 The stitches were stark against the young man’s skin. The stab wound a jagged line still bloody at the edges, but healing. Ace set to work and applied a new bandage quickly and efficiently.  
 "There, partner. Good as new," he announced.  
 "Hardly," Cosmo grumbled pushing himself slowly up. Ace winced in sympathy as his friend’s eyes crinkled in pain, but Cosmo managed it. Another improvement. Cosmo had had trouble going from lying down to sitting on his own initially, but now had healed enough to do so, without assistance.  
 "It is healing and you are getting better, Cosmo," Ace reiterated firmly with a smile. Cosmo looked at him, then gave in and smiled slightly back.  
 "Yea, yea, I know, just.. Seems to be forever, bro," he sighed.  
 "It is getting better," Ace assured, then grabbed a pillow and sat beside the young man. Cosmo eyed the pillow with misgiving.  
 "Not this.." he groaned.  
 Ace quirked an eyebrow.  
 "Cosmo, you know why you have to do this," Ace declared.  
 Cosmo grimaced. "Hurts like hell, man," he complained.  
 Ace sighed and could only smile sadly. "I know it does. I know. But you know the therapist said this was important. To help fight off infection and strengthen the tissue." Every day he told his friend this and everyday Cosmo fought the deep breathing exercises he was required to do. Had to do. Infection was incredibly possible with a lung recovering from collapse. Even with the medication the teen was on.  
 Grumbling darkly, Cosmo took the pillow and clamped it across his chest, holding it with both arms. Applying gentle pressure from the outside helped relieve some of the discomfort and gave Cosmo something to dig his fingers into when the pain flared.  
 Ace unhesitantly put his hand on the young man’s bare back, offering a grounding point. A distraction as his hand rubbed in gentle circles.  
 "Okay, just do it slowly," he urged softly, voice even and calm. Ace’s training voice, the one Cosmo could latch onto, could follow without hesitation.  
 Slowly, Ace felt Cosmo draw in a deep breath, pain wrinkling his closed eyes as the healed lung expanded fully.  
 "Shit!" Cosmo hissed as he let the breath go again. Ace kept up his gentle massage, voice calm and encouraging.  
 "Good one, Cosmo. You’re doing good."  
 Cosmo drew another breath. Deep and full and Ace kept talking quietly just to distract him. He hated seeing his friend in pain. Just hated it! But even the painkillers couldn’t do much to help with the agony the deep breathing exercises caused. Afterwards Cosmo would be exhausted, which was why they did this first thing in the morning, to give him the rest of the day to recover.  
 "Man, ya think this would get better," Cosmo snarled, drawing another breath. It was getting better. Ace could feel it. Could feel Cosmo’s ribs flex as his lungs filled to capacity. In the first days after his release Cosmo could barely draw half a breath. Now he was breathing deeply, though the pain had not gotten really any better.  
 "Few more," Ace encouraged. Cosmo nodded and did it again, but this time ended in a hack. Ace’s hands immediately caught Cosmo’s shoulders as he coughed hard, fingers clawing into the pillow. The coughing fits hit occasionally. The doctors said coughing was actually the best way to prevent infection and to clear the lungs, but it hurt worst then the deep breathing exercises.  
 Cosmo snarled an epitaph as the fit passed and slumped weakly, breathing shallowly and carefully again.  
 "Well done," Ace said and took the pillow, helping Cosmo lay on his side. Eyes still closed Cosmo let out another little snarl. Ace patted his shoulder and smiled.  
 "You are getting better, Cosmo."  
 Gray eyes opened, tired and pain filled. "Yea, I know, but just so long, Ace. Man... it seemed like I was in the hospital forever. You’d think I’d feel better getting out."  
 "I hear you. But you are getting better. Just give it a little more time, partner. A little more time."  
 The gray eyes closed again as Ace massaged the strong shoulders, helping to ease the tension. Ace felt a flutter of warmth. He could very well remember a time where the slightest physical contact would send Cosmo into a fit. Now the young man trusted him enough to allow his older friend to ease away some of the discomfort his injury brought.  
 "Want to practice," Cosmo said suddenly.  
 Ace jerked "Huh?"  
 "Want to practice my magic. A real practice, Ace," Cosmo explained. Ace frowned. Magic practice had been kept to a minimal. Meditation and a few venting exercises to let Cosmo release the magic that gathered to him. Emotions called the power and Cosmo’s frustration and pain had been a vacuum sucking the magic force to him.  
 "Cosmo.. I don’t know.."  
 "Hey, you said I was getting better. I want to practice," Cosmo snapped, then sighed. "Sorry, bud. I just.. just want to get back to doing things." Then he laughed. "You ever think I’d ask to practice magic?"  
 Ace couldn’t help but chuckle. No. At one time dealing with his magic had been the last thing Cosmo wanted. The fact that he now sought to work the powers in him made Ace proud. Proud that he’d helped in some small way to get the teen to accept his magic.  
 "Okay. I’ll think of some small tricks for you to do." Ace raised a hand. "Small tricks only, nothing big."  
 Cosmo smiled. "Coolness. Yea, that be cool, Ace." He relaxed again as Ace continued his massage, coaxing the tight muscles to relax. In time Cosmo gave a slight heave and Ace knew the pain had subsided to a point the teen could deal with. He still offered a hand as his partner sat up and took his shirt. With help Cosmo finished getting dressed and stood, without swaying.  
 "He’s up, he’s out of here," Cosmo announced.  
 Ace laughed and followed.  
 "But heading where?"  
 "Kitchen. I’m starved!"  
 Ace smiled, pleased. Cosmo’s appetite was slowly returning which was a good thing. The stay in the hospital had worn down the young man’s reserves and the medication affected his appetite as well.  
 "How about an extra large stack of pancakes?" Ace offered.  
 "I thought you didn’t want me to go back to the hospital?"  
 "Cosmo.."  
 Cosmo grinned. "That’d be fine, dude. Cinnamon. I like the cinnamon ones."  
 "One order of cinnamon pancakes coming up," Ace announced as they went, Zina in tow. Another day started and another day on the road to Cosmo’s recover. Ace smiled. There would be many more such days to come, but they were both heading in the right direction. Both recovering in their own ways. Taking things one day at a time.  
   
 


End file.
